


Porcelain Dolls

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Torture, Violence, oh boy, pervy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dan is kidnapped by a man with an obsession for living dolls, he thinks there will be no chance to escape. But then there's Phil; something about the still slightly hopeful captive makes Dan think there's something still worth fighting for. Will they be able to escape, or succumb to the roles they are forced to play?





	Porcelain Dolls

Dan couldn’t have predicted this in his entire time he has been alive.  
One minute, he’s walking back to his apartment, the campus now behind him and the path empty under the night sky. The next, there’s a hand covering his mouth and an arm wrapped around his chest as he’s dragged off the trail, into the trees that sat next to it. His fight or flight instinct kicked in, and he’s struggling to get away, his shouting muffled by the hand. The arm on his chest goes to his throat, and the person whispers in his ear as he struggles to breathe.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” It’s a man speaking, his breath in Dan’s ear making him hold back vomit. The arm gets tighter and Dan gasps for air. The man chuckles.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ve got just the thing.” His hand moves away from Dan’s mouth, and he would have screamed if he were able, but he didn’t have enough air to do so. The arm finally released him, and Dan took a deep breath.

Right into a cloth laced with god knows what.

Instantaneously, Dan felt his mind shut down, and he dropped into the waiting arms of the man, his weight sagging in his grip. He was fighting to stay conscious, forcing his eyes not to roll into his head just yet, but it was no use. The last thing he saw was the jet black sky above him being blocked by a distorted vision of what must have been the man behind this. He passed out.

 

It’s dark. Not like waking up at three in the morning dark. No. More like waking up like you drank a fuck ton last night and you have no idea where you are. Dan blinked away any remaining fuzziness in his eyes and tried to focus on something. Anything.

He was trapped in a box.

Dan began hyperventilating, wildly looking around to see the dimensions. It was a coffin. It looked like a coffin, oh god this man was going to bury him alive oh jesus oh fuck-

“Hang on!”

It was a new voice. Not the man’s, thank god. Dan then realized that he had been banging on the box, he was just now noticing the tears rolling down his cheeks. His throat hurt. Had he been screaming?  
“Move your arms out of the way, I’m going to cut the tape.” The voice demanded, and Dan did as he was told, not wanting to be stuck in this box anymore than necessary. A pencil made its way through the top, where the two flaps meant. Slowly, it made its way through several layers of packing tape, and finally, finally, the box opened. Dan squinted at the sudden light, and blindly reached for the hand that was offering to help. He grabbed on, and was pulled out of the box, stumbling over it slightly as he did. He let go of the hand, and looked up to its owner.  


Pale skin with bright blue eyes. Shaggy black hair, he probably needed a haircut. The circles under his eyes competed with Dan’s, and even though Dan didn’t feel particularly cold, the stranger was shivering.  
“Thank you,” said Dan. The man gave a faint smile.  
“It’s no trouble. I’m Phil.” He held out his hand. Dan met him halfway with his own.  


“Daniel, but most people call me Dan.” They broke the handshake, and Dan’s eyes wandered to Phil’s clothes. He was wearing a sailor costume that looked like it came from the 1950’s. Bright blue shorts, a white collared shirt, and a matching blue scarf tied around his shoulders. Lacy white socks and shiny black shoes completed the ensemble. How had he not noticed it before? Before Dan could compose himself, Phil saw his curious gaze, and his smile instantly vanished, forming a pained grimace instead.  
“Have you seen what you’re wearing?” He asked, and Dan gave him a confused look, was going to respond with what he had been wearing at school-  
But he wasn’t wearing what he had put on presumably this morning.  


Instead of his usual black jeans and comfortable hoodie, he was wearing a pale blue dress, one that reminded Dan of his grandmother’s antique doll collection. It was complete with lacy trim, frill, and a pale pink bow tied in the back. Looking down, his knees were out of place, his hairy legs coming to an end in similar socks Phil was wearing, and polished black Mary-Jane shoes. He went to run a hand through his hair, but pulled it back like it was burned when he came in contact to what felt like a bow. Somehow, the idea of someone changing him while he was unconscious was worse than waking up in a box.  


“Where are we? What is this place?” Dan asked, quickly becoming more and more panicked. A heavy door was heard slamming in the distance, making the two men jump. Dan noticed how Phil’s eyes grew wide, like a deer in the headlights.  
“I shouldn’t have helped you,” He muttered, seemingly to himself, Dan looked at him.  
“Why n-”  
“He’s gonna hurt both of us now. Maybe he’ll go easy on you since you’re new.” Phil was dusting himself off, like he was trying to impress someone.  
“What? Who-”  
“Listen, Dan.” He grabbed him by the shoulders.  


“This place is a Dollhouse. _We’re _the dolls. And you need to do as he says, otherwise bad things will happen. Understand?” Dan shook his head frantically. This was too much to handle. What did Phil even _mean _? Footsteps were heard thudding up the steps, and Phil took a shuddering breath.  
“Good luck.” He ran to another room, leaving Dan by himself. The same man who took him appeared in a doorway, his smile one of not good intentions.____

____“Hello, my lovelies.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back; back again-  
> fuck yeah I'm back
> 
> I will TRY to upload this once a week, but if I fail, please forgive me. Also, I will try making this longer than my first chaptered fic, so that should be nice. But warning: this story is gonna be a lot more graphic, so take that as you will.


End file.
